


Stressed Out

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [61]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Stressed Out

It was nearly midnight and you were sitting in your dorm studying like crazy. Someone began knocking on the door and you figured it was just your roommate. She came back drunk a lot and would always forget her key, so you figured she could wait a few minutes. After a minute, the knocking turned into drumming. You continued to ignore it, but then out of the corner of your eye you saw something move. Turns out, the lump on your bed was actually your roommate. She sat up and slurred, “can you get that? It’s so fucking loud.” 

You opened the door and who else would be drumming on your door at midnight other than your boyfriend Michael. 

You jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, “I thought you wouldn’t be in town for another two months!” 

He laughed and held onto you, “We have a week off so I flew out here by myself!”

You were about to say how happy you were but your roommate yelled, “Either be quiet or shut the damn door!”

Michael, being the smartass he was, shouted, “OKAY SORRY”, at the top of his lungs and then slammed the door as hard as he could.

He then grabbed your hand and led you out of the building. You made it out to his rental car but then you stopped and sighed, “I have studying to do.”

Michael looked at you skeptically, “Do you? Or are you restudying something that you’ve been studying for weeks and already know backwards and forwards?”

You giggled and opened the car door, “Okay, okay, you got me there.”

Michael started driving, and you decided to take a minute to relax. You reclined your seat and closed your eyes. You had been stressed out for so long, that even this was pretty great. Not to mention the fact that you rarely left your dorm. The farthest you would go from campus was to a drugstore down the street to get the essentials. 

When you felt the car stop you sat back up and saw a bright sign. You looked at Michael and smiled, “midnight pancakes?” He opened the car door and chuckled, “midnight pancakes!” This was a tradition that you and Michael had had since you started dating. Whenever you needed to get away from everyone, you would drive to the nearest 24 hour diner (or in this case, IHOP) and order pancakes. You walked in and smelled coffee and syrup, it was like heaven. Since there was nobody else there, you got to pick where to sit.

You sat in the corner of the restaurant and looked over your menus even though you both knew you were just going to get pancakes and soda like always. When they brought you your food, you scarfed it down. You had been so busy studying all day that you had neglected your hunger. Michael knew you did this, which is precisely why he brought you to a place that would give you endless pancakes.

Once you were completely full, Michael took the opportunity to ask you how school was going. You told him everything. Literally everything, from the things you ate to the people in your class, you spilled everything you had been dying to tell him for months. Then he talked about his tour and all of his adventures. 

At the end of your meal, you felt much better. You didn’t have everything bottled inside anymore, and you were full. Michael smiled and took you by the hand, “y/n I want you to know that I really care. About you and everything. I know I seem busy, but I always have time to listen to you. I know you bottle things up, and I don’t want that to happen anymore.”

You smiled and looked at your hands, “I haven’t felt this calm and happy in a long time.”

He grinned, “do you have classes tomorrow?”

You thought about it and then excitedly said, “nope! Are we going on an adventure?”

Michael left the money for the meal on the table, grabbed your hand, and started walking out of the restaurant, “we’re going on the greatest adventure you could imagine.”


End file.
